<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanboys | Yugjae by cuddly2jae (thatchoiboy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187190">Fanboys | Yugjae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/cuddly2jae'>cuddly2jae (thatchoiboy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GOT7 'dab'bles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, i love yugjae and so should you, jjp, soft, yugjae, yugjae being jjp fanboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/cuddly2jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>youngjae was enjoying the view when a giant decided to stand in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GOT7 'dab'bles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/763218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanboys | Yugjae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>henlooo this isnt a recent thing i wrote this was from 2 years ago and i posted it on my tumblr but i completely forgot about posting it here</p>
<p>yugjae really has a special place in my heart </p>
<p>req by anon: “fanboys yugjae meet at a JJP concert”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud cheering of millions of fans in the arena got louder as Youngjae made his way towards the front row near the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes. He was proud to say that he got front row tickets and see clearly the very, very, very handsome faces of his all time favorite KPOP duo, JJ Project. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The all-nighters he took and fighting everyone for the ticket made it all worth it as the stage seem to glimmer brightly as the music starts and the duo came out, dancing and singing to their song, Bounce. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was screaming and crying when he saw JB winked and Jinyoung waved at him. However, it all went downhill when a tall guy blocked his view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” He screamed through the loud music and the cheering of the fans, patting (smacking) the giant’s back. “You’re blocking my view!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall guy turned around and yelled a ‘what?’ and bending down so his ear is near Youngjae’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I SAID YOU’RE BLOCKING MY VIEW YOU GIANT CELERY.” He saw the giant winced as he screamed louder than before, but not loud enough to alert the other fans and the very, very, very handsome duo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant only stuck his tongue out and faced the front, just in time to see Jaebum do a backflip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuming, Youngjae jumped and wrapped his arms and legs on the giant to get a better view. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Get off me!” The giant whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. It’s your fault for standing in front of me, I’m like small as an ant. Now deal with it.” He played with the giant’s ears, surprised that the giant was fine with it, (and the other fans behind them, who probably thought they were cute) even wrapping his arms around Youngjae’s dainty legs to support and prevent him from falling off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to watch the concert, cheering, screaming, and crying when the duo started to say their closing ments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant carried him until they got out of the arena, the night sky was beautiful and he felt his skin shiver from the winter cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hey, you can put me down now..” He softly said as he watched the other people looking at them and whispering to their friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giant wondered for a bit and shook his head. “Your thighs feels comfortable on my shoulders.” Blushing at the statement, Youngjae smack his head in response. “P-pervert! Put me down this instance!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says the one who practically jumped on my back and clung to me like a koala.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were in the way! I couldn’t see anything!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuses!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just put me down you tall goof!” He sighs in relief when the giant bends down and safely got his feet on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Yugyeom, by the way.” The giant said, holding out his hand. Youngjae smiled, grasping it with his and giving it a little shake. “I’m Youngjae.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to get coffee?” Youngjae asked, as he saw a shop nearby. He watched Yugyeom scrunched his nose and bit his lip. “I-I want a chocolate shake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngjae laughed at his cuteness. “Okay then.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not sure when i’ll be writing new stuff again and i do have a lot- like a looot of drafts that i wrote whenever im inspired and i am working of the watermelon fic but i just keep forgetting and ive been busy so ε-(´∀｀; )</p>
<p>for those who didnt know me from tumblr or have not read this before, i hope you enjoy~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>